My Greatest Fear
by 97S.A.M
Summary: She has seen how powerful the Volturi was. And she was afraid. She hated being afraid. Now, Aro has sent for the Cullens. If they decide not to come they will all "die", now's the perfect time to face her fears right? Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: She was there that day, that awful day. The day where the Volturi had almost wiped out the Cullen's, her dear friends. She was standing quietly in the background, but she could see everything. Boy could she see everything. From then on the one thing that scared her was the Volturi. She didn't like being scared. It was against her nature. Now living with the Cullen's, Carlisle comes home one day to see the Volturi guard. Aro is in need of him, and his family. If they were to refuse, the guard had strict orders to kill them on the spot. Now is the perfect time for Anna Marie to face her fears. This is her story.

I was sitting beside Esme, while she was looking at a Home Living Magazine. She looked calm, but I knew we were all scared. On a plane to Volterra, Italy. The least likely place I would EVER like to be. Esme noticed the scared look on my face and grasped my hand. She had one of those motherly "Everything's-going-to-be-okay" looks. I smiled sadly and grimaced as I felt a cold hand on my shoulder.

The way I could feel how cold the hand was reminded me that I was not one of them. I was a half vampire like Bella's daughter Reneesme. I turned around.

"I thought I said no talking." Said some big bulky guy.

"I wasn't talking." I simply stated.

"You were about to."

I decided I wasn't in the mood to get in an argument with the Volturi guard, so I just said, "Sure, whatever."

The guard smiled slyly at me and said, "Good thing you're one of those shields, cause if you weren't I'd stick Jane on you."

I just looked down.

"Keep moving, we don't have all day, Aro's waiting." Felix said. I had decided I would learn every member of the guard's name. So I made a game of it. I tried to figure out what everyone's name was. After all, I didn't have anything better to do.

I looked over beside me at Jasper. Poor thing. Jasper was trying his best to calm us all down, but no matter how hard he tried it was hard to manipulate the emotions of nine people, especially when he wasn't so sure of what was going to happen himself.

They lead us down several dark halls. Finally we got to the throne room. I think I turned even paler than I am as I saw the three people I feared the most. I had watched Caius kill Irina. I had seen how powerful they were. And they scared me.

"Ah, now who is this?" Aro said smiling at me.

"Aro, this is my family's dear friend Anna Marie." Carlisle replied coldly.

He nodded his head towards me.

"Don't bring her into anything, you called my family here, now what do you want?" Carlisle asked.

"Ah yes, you see, I don't want any more of these half vampire species. So, uh, no more half vampires." He said

"You called my whole family to Volterra because you wanted to tell us no more half vampire children? Bella's a vampire; she can't even have children now." Carlisle said, trying to remain calm, this had caused his whole family stress, and this is all Aro wants? There had to be something more, a catch.

"You're right Carlisle. Guards!" Each one of the guards grabbed one of the Cullen's but not me.

"Well, you see I heard about your little family friend here, and I just had to meet her. I have some plans for the future Carlisle. You can understand that. The reason I brought you here is because if young Anna Marie here decides not to take our offer, I will tell my guards to kill each and every one of you." Aro said, like his plan was all coming together now.

"And your offer?" I asked boldly.

"I will tell you in time, first I would like to get to know you a little." He held out his hands to me. I let down my shield and let him take my hands.

I knew what he would see. I'm a half vampire. Mostly human. My mother died in childbirth, I was to human so my dad disowned me. I was a part shield. It took energy out of me to use it, but I could put it up and take it down whenever I wanted to. I also had power over the elements. Water, Wind, Fire, and Earth. I could replace any atoms with the atoms of the elements. For example, I could make my hand air, water, fire, or earth. It would still be there, it would just be the element.

His eyes glared into mine for three seconds then he broke the gaze. I'm glad he did because I couldn't have held it for much longer anyway.

"That's very interesting. So here's my proposition, and it's very simple. You can either join us, the Volturi, or you and your friends can die." He said.

"Now before you make your decision, let me tell you the benefits. We will leave you the choice to either stay a half vampire or become one of us. You would rank high in the guard, for your power is very useful. It is to useful to just be left alone in the dark. Now make your decision carefully because as soon as I tell my guards to kill your friends, they don't wait for second thoughts." Aro said smiling like he had just won an important battle that was like stealing candy from a baby.

I didn't have to think very hard. My comfort, for 9 "peoples" "lives".

"That's not like you Aro, to force someone to be in your guard." Carlisle stated.

"But you see, dear friend. I'm not forcing her. I'm giving her a choice." Aro replied as he looked at me for an answer.

"I would never let Carlisle down that easily," I replied, "Aro, I… I…I accept your offer." I said.

"Marvelous, Jane, show her to her room." Aro told Jane, and I stepped away into a dark tunnel, probably never to see what brought me comfort ever again.


	2. Chapter 2

"Here we are, one of the _finest_ rooms in the castle." Jane said in an acid filled tone.

"Um thanks." I muttered.

"We have training in the night, but Aro said since you need your sleep you don't have to come. We have classes in the morning. Make sure you're up. Six sharp, or else you'll make Caius angry, and you don't want to see Caius angry." Jane stated her voice filled with menace.

"Okay."

"By the way, there are some clothes in the wooden chest at the foot of the bed. Sleep tight." She said as she closed the double doors.

I surveyed the room that was now mine. It looked relatively old. Hanging from the ceiling was a small black chandelier with actual burning candles sitting on it. I looked around and realized besides the small lamp on the bedside table and the windows, it was the only source of light. The bed frame was made of wood and was intricately carved. The bed was covered in a red flower pattern and had several pillows lining the top. Sitting a little away from the bed was what looked like a mini sitting room. There were two plush chairs one deep red and one almost matching the bedspread. In between them was a wood table carved with the same details as the bed frame. There was deep red velvet curtains spread across the big windows by the mini sitting room. The, correction, _my_ room really did look like one of the finest rooms in the castle.

I walked over to the mahogany chest at the foot of the bed and looked inside. Sitting on top was a black hooded cape like the one Jane was wearing. Underneath were dresses, all in dark shades. I dug deeper into the chest trying to find at least one pair of blue jeans. After I had dug through layers of more dresses and some different fancy shirts I found exactly two pairs of blue jeans.

I sighed then looked at the mess I had made on the floor. There were dresses and shirts crumpled up all around me. I decided I couldn't go through this every morning. I scanned the room for a place to put all the clothes.

My eyes stopped as I found a door across from my mini sitting room. I walked across the room and turned the knob on the door. Inside there were guess what, even _more _dresses and skirts and dressy shirts hanging from hangers on the back wall. Where the line of clothes ended there was a bureau on either side. On the other sid eof each bureau there were more hangers for me to hang stuff up with. I sighed and decided to get to work.

I lugged the heavy chest inside the closet and hung all the dresses and shirts up. I then went through the drawers of the first bureau to find in the first drawer, silk pajamas, the second drawer, underwear and stuff, and the third, thank goodness, more jeans! If you couldn't tell by now, jeans were my favorites article of clothing. The answer to that question that celebrities seemed to get asked a lot, "What article of clothing can you not live without?" Jeans.

Since there was no room in the first bureau I moved to the second one which was, thank goodness, empty. When I was done folding all the clothes I removed some of the silk pajamas from the drawers of the first bureau and put them on. I walked over to the bed and plopped down.

I pulled down the blanket and sheet and crawled under them. I tried to remember where I was. I was in Volterra. The place I most definitly did _not_ want to be. Yet I almost, _almost_, felt comfortable. I can't say that I felt at home; In fact, I believed I would never feel at home anywhere but at home, with the Cullens.

I thought about how the only reason I probably felt _almost_ comfortable was because I was in the presence of any of them. I remembered how it wouldn't be long before I would have to be.

I shut my eyes and tried to go to sleep. I tried to imagine that I was at home in _my_ warm bed in _my_ room. It didn't work.

I opened my eyes again and stared at the ceiling. I tried to zone everything out. I could hear the soft sound of the rain. I smiled. Home, where it always rained. The rain was what had rocked me to sleep every night after I had seen what Caius did to Irina. Every night that I was scared of _them_.

I closed my eyes again and listened to the rain. Then finally I shifted off into a dreamy unconciousness.

Please review! Sorry I haven't updated in a _long, long_ time. I'm about to start writing the next chapter, but I won't post it if I don't have at least a couple of good reviews! ;)


End file.
